Idiot
by Mikila94
Summary: Scar visits the grave of the Rockbells, but he isn't the only one.


**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything.**

**Idiot**

It was a beautiful night in Resembool, a small village in eastern Amestris. A man with brown skin and sunglasses was walking along the road, glancing around him every once in a while. He took out a map from his pocket; his destination was pretty close.

After five more minutes of walking he reached his destination, the graveyard. He walked in, checking the names in every gravestone he passed by. In front of two gravestones he stopped.

_Trisha Elric _and _Van Hohenheim_

"_So he died, huh?" _the dark skinned man thought, watching the grave of his ally in the war. Many people had died that day, but they had won. And that was all that mattered to him.

It wasn´t the first war he had been a part of, of course. The first war he had taken a part to, or rather had been forced to take a part, was the war of the Isbhal. The war of his people, his home.

But now, with the help of Roy Mustang and major Miles they had gotten their land back. Their holy land. These four years he had lived, moving forwards towards the future. But now the other Isbhals were safe, so it was time for him to take a look in the past. His painful and regretful past.

He started walking again and soon found the two gravestones he was looking for. The graves of Sarah and Urey Rockbell.

They had saved him and in return he had killed them. He had regretted it for years, and now he had finally been able to drag himself to their grave. To say "thank you" for saving him and "I´m sorry" for killing them. But nothing came out. He regretted what he did, he was sure of it. But he couldn´t make himself apologize.

"_It was a war" _he thought _"And in a war people always die."_

This was a fact, so why should he apologize?

"I didn´t expect to see you here", he froze; he knew that voice. Slowly, he turned his head. Behind him stood the daughter of the doctors; Winry Rockbell. He didn´t know what to say. He had purposely come here this late that nobody would recognize him.

"I thought you died", she commented, coming next to him.

"Most of people think so. But I survived, like always." he said.

"If you´re planning on going after Ed, you are in the wrong place. He went to West." Winry told.

For some reason he had waited for her to say something like that.

"I´m not killing state alchemists anymore", he said.

"So you finally decided to give up on your stupid revenge?" she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes", he said, his face showing no lies.

"Good" was all she said. And then there was a silence again.

"…there is one thing I´ve been wondering", she said. He turned his head towards her, meaning that he was listening.

"Ed, Al and the army call you Scar, but that can´t be your real name, right?" she asked. He sighed; there it is again, the question he tries to avoid.

"I gave up on the name I got from god long time ago; I no longer have one." Scar told. Winry raised an eyebrow, asking: "But people has to call you something, don´t they?"

"…."

"You work with Miles, don´t you? What does he call you?" Winry asked, wanting to know the name.

"He still calls me Scar" the Ishvalan said, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"Liar", she stated. She was right; he was lying. Miles did call him Scar, but only when they were alone. The less people knew who he was the better. Miles did give him a new identity, but that was something he wasn´t going to mention.

"Then I call you what I want" she decided.

"Go ahead", he said. It didn´t matter to him what people called him. The name `Scar´ was also given by others, so he was used to it. He glanced to his side at the blond haired woman, who seemed to be thinking what she should call him. He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly smirked.

"Okay then, idiot." she finally said.

"Isn´t calling people with names a bit childish?" he asked.

"You´re the one who said I could call you what I wanted, weren't you?" Winry asked. Scar sighed; that was true.

"You´re right, I did." he said, turning around to leave.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" she asked, making him stop. She turned around to look at him, but he just stood there without saying a word.

"….I came here to apologize." he finally said.

"The apology came a couple of years too late, you know." she said.

"Yes, I know." he said and started to walk away again. He could hear how she called him an idiot again.

"_Idiot, huh? Well I suppose that that´s what I am"_

XXXXX

"You came home pretty late, Winry." Pinako, Winry´s short grandmother, said as her granddaughter returned to home.

"I went to my parents´ grave on my way back", she told.

"I see" Pinako said "After all; this is the day they died."

"Yeah" Winry said. She heard the phone ringing and went to it.

"Rockbell´s automail, how can I help you?"

"Winry?"

"Ed? You never call!" Winry said "You better not have broken your leg again!"

She could almost see Ed sweating, waiting to get hit by her.

"No!"

Winry blinked. No? Now that was a new one.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Can´t I just call every once in a while without a reason?" he asked.

"Nope" Winry said "Seriously Ed, where´s the catch?"

"Well I just thought I should call since today is, well…" Ed muttered. Winry let out a little `oh´ sound, realizing what Ed was trying to say. He was worried about her.

"Ed, you…" she started silently "Think that I can´t take care of myself?"

There was a silence, then: "WHAT! No, that´s not what I meant!"

Winry didn´t believe him and they started arguing. Pinako, who had been standing in the doorway, sighed with a smile.

"_Those little idiots…"_

**A.N: Don´t ask, I got this idea a long time ago and wrote this in school after getting my works done. Well at least this isn´t the worst thing I have written. Review, please.**


End file.
